You Found Me First
by SterekFanGirl
Summary: What if Daryl was the one who helped Rick when he was trapped in the tank. SLASH RICKYL :3 This is my first story of the Walking Dead and the summary sucks lol
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! I'm back with another story, except I'm doing THE WALKING DEAD! This is my first one so I hope you like it. Just to let you know, there isn't going to be the exact words from the show, I like making them u: 3**

"_Rick…"_

"_Rick…stay with me!"_

"_CALL 911!"_

"_Rick come one man you can't leave me, not now."_

"_He's bleeding out."_

"_We need to get the bullet out and close the skin fast!"_

"_Yes Doctor."_

"_RICK!"_

"_I'm sorry mam, but you can't be in here."_

"_He's my husband, I have to see him."_

"_Dad!"_

"_We are doing all we can to save his life, but for now you have to leave."_

"_DAD!"_

"_Carl we have to go, I promise you'll see him again."_

"_Hey buddy."_

"_I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want to let you know everyone misses you at the station. Including Lori and man Carl, he misses you the most."_

"_It was hard telling him that you, you."_

"_I want you to stay alive, you can't leave. You have a wife, a son, and a friend who love you very much, and I can't just let you go."_

"_Anyway, I brought you some flowers, I don't know what kind, and I just thought they looked pretty so I got them for you. Typical me right." Gun shots being heard in the hallway._

"_What was that?" He opens the door and sees people running and screaming. He looks to the left and sees a police officer shoot a woman. He closes the door and goes back to Rick._

"_Something's going on outside, I don't know what, but I'm going to block the door so no one gets in." He went outside again and this time he looked to his right and saw people eating other people, they looked disgusting. He immediately took a paramedic bed and blocked Rick's door and quickly ran out of the building hoping that Rick would be alright._

"Nurse." No response. I got up but I forgot about my injury, so I fell down in pain clutching my right side.

"NURSE!" Still no response. I got up and wondered why no one was coming. I saw the flowers next to my bed, and I remembered Shane was here. My vision was still blurry, but I can still see them, so I touched them. When I did, a pedal fell off. My vision came back and I could see that they were wilted and dry. I saw my watch wondered what time it was. But when I checked, nothing was moving. I looked at the clock and it wasn't working either. "_Something's not right"_ I thought. So I opened the door, surprised it was blocked, but I didn't think much of it. I looked all around, and something defiantly happened here. I walked down the hall. I came to a window and saw a dead woman. It looked like she was ripped open, all her organs spread everywhere. There was so much blood. I kept walking. I came upon a door that said "Don't Open Dead Inside." I thought to myself _"What does it mean by Dead?"_ I went closer, seeing that someone locked it tight. I came closer seeing there was an opening. I couldn't see what was inside, so I went closer. Then a hand that looked like it didn't have any color came out. I could hear growls and moans on the other side. Then there were more hands. They started to push open the door, or at least try to. I didn't bother to stay and see what happened next, so I ran to the stairs. It was dark so I lit a match I found. I held on to the rail so I wouldn't fall. Then the flame burned me a bit. So I threw it on the ground and lit another one. I finally found the door. I opened it and I had to cover my eyes because of the light. I kind of wished the light was still in my eyes because what I'm looking at is something I hoped I would never see. There were dead bodies all wrapped up everywhere. I couldn't believe my eyes. Then my mind wondered to Lori and Carl. _"They're not dead, they're not dead"_ I told myself. Hopefully I was right.

"Don't shoot!" I said putting my hands up

"Are you bit?" the man shouted. I didn't know what he meant by that but I know I'm not bit.

"No, no I'm not bit."

"What's that?" he said pointing at my right side.

"It's a gunshot wound, I swear that's all it is."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, all I remember is I got shot then I woke up in the hospital to this mess." I guess he believed me because he was telling his son to lower his gun. Then I hear these terrible screams and when I turn around I see these monsters coming towards us. So I run inside the house with them.

Morgan was a nice man. It was hard leaving him in the situation is in now. But I guess I'm headed for the city, I saw a helicopter and I was hoping I could get some help.

"Oh shit!" I guess the city isn't the safest place on earth, or like it ever was, but hundreds or maybe millions of walkers were heading towards my way. I turned my horse around and galloped the other way. The city was like a maze, every turn there were walkers. Next thing you know I'm surrounded by walkers. My horse got scared so he kicked me off. I tried getting back on but he ran the other way. I saw a nearby military tank. So I climbed in. But before I did that I looked up and saw my horse fall to the ground and the walkers started tearing it open and eating all its guts. I climbed in and closed the top. I could hear them trying to get in. I got up, but was met with a dead man's face. I didn't know if he was alive, but I saw his gun. I reached for it, keeping an eye on the corpse making sure he didn't come back like the others. Once I got it, I also noticed a grenade so I got that to. I just hope I don't have to use it. I was starting to panic. I kept thinking I wasn't going to get out, or even see my wife or son anymore. If they are still alive. _"No, they are still alive." _I told myself. Then I heard a man's voice on the radio. I quickly grabbed it and responded.

"Hello, are you there."

"Hey are you bit?"

"No"

"Good then do you want to get out?"

"Yes, will you help me?"

"I will, but you have to do exactly as I say." He said. I thought about for a while then I responded.

"Okay"

**Well that was all. I hope you like this one. I made up some stuff because I don't remember everything. I also skipped some parts because I thought it would be faster. If you guys have any suggestions please comment or PM me:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay there are a few walkers on your right if you open the top. They are distracted by the horse which only leaves you with a few walkers to deal with." The mysterious man said.

"Okay so what do you want me to do?"

"Do you have a gun?"

"Yes, but only four bullets."

"You're gonna have to think about what you shoot."

"Okay on three you're going to open the top and make a run for the nearest ally."

"1…" My heart starts beating rapidly. Is there a chance I'm going to see my family again?

"2" Can I even trust this guy? How did he know I was in here?

"3!" I open the top. I look to my right and see the walkers still eating my horse. I jump down and start to run in the opposite direction. I can see a few walkers in front of me. I shoot the one closest to me. _"That's one."_ I keep running. I shoot another. _"That's two."_ And another. _"That's three."_ I'm left with one bullet left. I was about to shoot the other one until I felt someone pull me aside.

"I told you to look for the first ally." The man said. By the way his voice sounded, I was expecting a more buffed, old looking man. But here he is still kind of young, maybe even younger than me. He has a crossbow behind him; I wonder if that's all he used to survive for so long. I don't know how long I've been staring at this handsome man but, I realized I've been staring at him long enough. When I came back to reality I can see the walkers coming towards us.

"Aw shit man we got to go." He took my hand and we both started running. I was shocked that his hand was intertwined with mine. I was so zoned out that I didn't know we stopped running and he was telling me to climb up the ladder. I quickly climbed up looking back to see if he was still following. When I saw him I felt relieved that he was still alive. I don't know what, but it felt like something inside me just switched on when I saw him. I didn't realize he had said something just now.

"What?"

"The name's Daryl." He said

"Rick Grimes."

"Well Rick what the hell were you doing down there?"

"I saw a helicopter and I started following it, but I got into a mess and well look at me now."

"Well you can follow me back to the others, but to warn you they are going to be pissed when they see you." He said leading the way. I followed him to the others and he was right, they were going to be pissed at me because next thing you know I'm pinned against a counter with a gun held up to my face.

"What the hell!" the woman said holding the gun closer.

"ANDREA, put the gun down." Daryl said trying to take the gun away.

"No, this guy caused a racket and now they know where we're at." She said

"Hey it's not his fault, just put the gun down." A guy said. Looking around I could see a woman who looked like she worked in a bank, a man who looked serious, and a younger man who looked terrified. Just when everything seemed like it was settling down, they heard gun shots on the roof."

"What the hell is Dixon doing now?" Andrea said heading towards the door.

"Damn Merle." Daryl said following Andrea. I followed them to the roof and I saw a much older man holding a rifle and my guess is he's shooting the walkers. What kind of creeped me out was that after he shot them he laughed. He looked a lot like Daryl so my guess is they are brothers.

"Merle, what the hell are you doing?!" Andrea shouted.

"What does it look like, I'm enjoying myself." He said shooting another one and jumping down from the edge.

"You're just attracting more if you do that." Another guy said. Merle stepped right in his face and started to threaten him and using racist talk. Then he started to punch him. I tried to stop him but unexpectedly he punched me and I fell to the ground. I was glad that Daryl came to my side and helped me up. Then he knocked the man down and started claiming that he was in charge. I had enough of his smart talk, so I came up behind him and hit him with the handle of my gun and he fell to the ground. Then I hand-cuffed him to a pipe and told him "You have the right to remain silent."

"Who the fuck are you?" he said

"Officer Friendly." I said getting up and putting the key into my pocket. I looked at Daryl and to my surprise he seemed impressed.

"Hey sugar-tits, how bout you let me out of these cuffs and we can get it on. Huh, what do you say?" I heard Merle say.

"I say go fuck yourself." Andrea said while walking back into the building. I smiled to myself while following her down. I came down and saw some walkers banging on the door of the store.

"Well that won't hold much longer." She said

"What do we do?" the young boy asked.

"Maybe there's another way out under ground." The woman suggested. They all looked at her confused to what she was saying. "I remember long ago there were sewers under some buildings that they could use for and escape route." We all seemed to agree with her so we headed down stairs to the basement to see if she was right. Believe it or not she was right, but first we had to check if it was safe.

"So who's going down there?" the young boy asked. We all looked at him and by the look on his face he knew what we were thinking."Of course." He said "Well I 'm not going in there alone." He said looking to us for any volunteers. "I'll go Glen." Said the man next to him. "Thanks." They both climbed down the ladder into the sewer. A half of me told me that I should stay and keep watch, but the other half told me they would be fine. So I left with Andrea to go see if we can make up a plan.

"That glass isn't going to last." She said. I looked at the door that was full of walkers banging on it.

"We just need it to last long enough to get out of here." I said. The others came back saying that there were walkers underground too. I sighed feeling guilty that this was probably all my fault. I was starting to lose hope. I was probably never going to see my family ever again. _"No, this is not how it ends!_ I told myself. So I started to think. I thought about why they would attack us but not their kind. Then it came to me. "Death." I said. Everyone looked at me and looked surprised at what I said. "They smell death on others but not on us, that's why they attack us." I said. They still looked confused. So I decided to explain a little more. "Maybe if we make ourselves smell like them, they would ignore us." Now everyone seemed to get what I was saying. They all agreed. We went outside and carefully took out one of the walkers. We dragged it inside and I took out his wallet and grabbed his I.D card.

"Brian Foster." I said. "He was one of us."

I took the axe but hesitated. Then I lifted it in the air swung it down opening his stomach and all the organs falling out. While I was doing this, I thought of Brian, how he probably was good guy, who had a family, a job, who was just someone who didn't deserve to die like this. No one deserves to die like this. _"No one."_

After I was done, I looked around at everyone, and then I started to cover myself in his organs. I heard someone come up to my side and start covering himself up too. I looked up and saw Daryl. I just smiled thanking him. He smiled back; I just hope I could see that smile again. When we were done, we headed out side. They told us there would be a van were there would be a fence at. I nodded and Daryl and I took off. I saw two walkers in front of us. I held my breath while we walked past them. I soon let it go when they just ignored us. We kept walking. Soon or later we were in the middle of the street surrounded be millions of walkers. Then it started to rain. That when I started to get worried. I gripped my axe harder now, ready for anything that happens next. Then I saw one of the walkers sniff Daryl. I guess the smell was wearing off because they were all coming towards us. Now it was my turn to grab his hand and run. We ran until we got to the fence. We climbed over it and ran to the van.

"There should be a key in there." Daryl said. I looked inside and saw a key.

"We need to create a distraction to by us more time to get them in the van." I said looking at the walkers who were pushing on the fence that looked like it wasn't going to hold anymore.

"What about this?" I head Daryl say. I saw a red car and hopped in. I started it by twisting a few wires together.

"Seems like someone knows what they were doing." He said

"Well I am a cop." I said while I activated the horn. Daryl got in. I looked at him and told him to tell the others to get ready when he passed by. He nodded and drove off. My heart was racing. I just hope I will see him again. I jumped in the van and drove to the store. When I got there I immediately jumped out and opened the back.

"What about Daryl?" Glenn asked. I gave the key to the man who was beat up by Merle. I felt like it was his decision. He looked at me and went back. I waited for him. I frowned when I saw him come back but not with Merle.

"Where's Merle?" Glenn asked.

"I dropped it, I dropped the key." He said. Everyone was silent, and then we took off. While we were driving I thought about Merle. I felt guilty. I was the one who handcuffed him to the roof. Then I thought about Daryl. How he would be pissed. He would probably kill me; never look at me, never smile. Then I felt the car stop. All the others go out.

"Come on, I want you to meet everyone." The man next to me said.

I was thinking of just taking off in the van. But I got out anyway; I had nowhere to go so I figured why run. When I got out I couldn't believe what I saw.

**I hope you liked it. I'm probably going to make up some stuff lol. Can someone tell me the names of these people I forgot XD.**


End file.
